


Intertwined

by winters_hunter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad and Happy, but they hurt together, my babies hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_hunter/pseuds/winters_hunter
Summary: A song-fic based upon the song Intertwined by dodie





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my tumblr
> 
> https://theendofmyeffingworld.tumblr.com/post/159685865033/intertwined

_Skin_  
_Heat_  
_Hair in your mouth_  
_Feet touching feet_

  
Two Riverdale teens awoke with bare bodies pressed against each other, hands clutched between them, faces merely inches apart. The raven haired boy smiled lazily at his golden goddess, rays from the late morning sun creating a halo of light cast around her head. Her honey coloured hair pooled beneath them. Trying to awaken her, he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, her nose, her lips. Her fluttering eyelids signified that she was coming back to consciousness, a warm smile gracing her features. Brushing a few loose strands of her golden tresses from her face with his free hand, away from her angelic features. Trailing his hand down her side he cupped his hand on her lower back, bringing them even closer if it were possible, drawing patterns with feather light touches. The feeling of her feet on his bare legs, too short for them to touch.

They wanted to stay like that forever, the feeling of the others skin against their own. The warmth of the others arms. Their limbs intertwined with no care for what was outside their little bubble.

 

_Oh, you_  
_And I_  
_Safe from the world_  
_Though the world will try_

 

Last night they had both been a mess. They found comfort in each other. After making their way back from Pop’s they didn’t want to leave the other and go back to their respective beds, or air mattress in his case. They needed each and every part of the other. Even though they had only been together for just over a month and a half, they both knew that they had fallen irrevocably and completely in love with the other. They loved each other so fiercely, their love was like a fire that couldn’t be stopped.

It was kind of perfect timing, the blonde thought. Her mother had left, claiming that she needed to get away for a few days to deal with the fact her marriage was crumbling at her fingertips, the loss of her eldest daughter and her job. Leaving her home alone, not trusting her father enough for her to stay with him.

Their fingers intertwined all the way up to her bedroom, only momentarily letting go as they sat on her bed reaching up to cup the others face in a sweet, lingering kiss. Their kisses quickened, more needy than the last. They knew that they needed the other to finally feel complete.

They grew closer with each forgotten layer that separated them. They were looking on at each other with silly grins and eyes full with love bearing their souls. There were unsure fumbles throughout the night and giggles that echoed down the halls of her empty house.

She felt safest in his arms that night, it were as if he was putting her back together. Nothing could come between them, not her mother, not his father, not even the mess that was Riverdale.

 

_Oh, I’m afraid of the things in my brain_  
_But we can stay here_  
_And laugh away the fear_

 

She thought that telling him would be a bad idea, that he wouldn’t want to be with someone who was as messed up as she was. She was scared that he would leave, she wouldn’t be able to handle him leaving her, it was bad enough when Archie turned her away and she wasn’t even in a relationship with him. She was scared of what she could turn into and she was scared of what she does to herself.

He didn’t care that she was slightly messed up, he loved her. Every part of her, even the messy parts. He couldn’t imagine a life without her.  
As she lay there, wrapped in his arms she finally felt safe, loved, perfect. He made her feel like she was perfect, even though she knew she wasn’t. Her happiness was all that mattered to him.

 

_Numb_  
_Fine_  
_You create a rarity of my genuine smiles_

 

She had her bad days still, wanting to separate herself from everyone around her, even him. He was the only one that could bring her out of her stupor and calm her down. She could only cope with him there.

When they were alone, she felt like she could truly be happy. All his nuances bringing a real smile to her face which reached her eyes. Her now often stormy green eyes were clear and shining when he was there.

 

_So breathe_  
_Breathe with me_  
_Can you drink all my thoughts?_  
_Cause I can’t stand them_

 

He swears that he will always remember the day she snapped right before his eyes. Chuck was berating her again about the night at Ethel’s. She had ran. Far. He eventually found her at Sweetwater River after hours of searching for her. He had never been so scared in his life, even when he was sleeping on the streets. She had been sitting in the water, her clothes soaked and mascara creating streams down her face. She looked empty. Soulless. He engulfed her in his arms weeping into her neck, begging her to never do that to him again. Her blood from her palms stained his jacket when she wrapped her hands around his arm, as if she were anchoring herself to him.

He pulled her shivering form out of the water, sitting her down in the truck he’d borrowed from Fred Andrews so he could find her. They sat in the back of his truck for what felt like hours.

She needed get her thoughts out of her head, otherwise she was going to explode. He listened when she ranted. He held her when she cried. He smiled when she laughed. All he knew was that he couldn’t loose her again, she was his saving grace and he was hers.

They stayed there for hours, lying in the back of Fred Andrews truck, their breaths becoming synchronised as the fell slowly asleep.

 

_Intertwined_  
_Free_  
_I’ve pinned each and every hope on you_  
_I hope that you don’t bleed with me_

 

She had to get away from everything for a few days and he followed her, refusing to let her stew in pain. They were on the road for hours before they found a motel far enough away from their worries back in Riverdale. They lay with each other playing with their fingers, stealing kisses whenever they could. They were bare to one another both mentally and physically, not wanting it any other way.

He had his dark days too, much to his dismay. He still thought that she was too good for him, that she would one day go back to Archie if he ever professed his love to her.

He used to get anxiety attacks when his mother left with Jellybean, but as he got older he learnt to control them but they progressively got worse. Betty was the only one who he would let near him when he was having an attack, she broke down all the walls that he had built. More often than not she would be found cradling a sobbing Jughead under his locker or the boys changing room.

 

_I’m afraid of the things in my brain_  
_But we can stay here_  
_And laugh away the fear_

 

They were one another’s saving grace and over time with the other person’s help they got better. He finally started to believe that he was good enough for her and that she didn’t want anyone else, especially Archie. She learned to embrace her darkness, accepting that it was always going to be there, lingering.

They loved each other and no one could take that away from them. They were Betty and Jughead, they retreated back into their bubble when they needed to, leaning on each other for support and it was always given.

Now, two adults awoke, no longer in Riverdale memories of Jason Blossom long forgotten and sunlight streaming through windows, reflecting off of her honey blonde hair creating a halo around her head. A raven haired man lying next to her, their hands intertwined between them. She awoke him with feather light kisses to his forehead, his nose and his lips. Dark eyelashes opened and his mouth drew into a lazy smile. The words ‘I love you’ left unspoken, but their eyes said it all.


End file.
